Shades of Grey
by Darkmoon90
Summary: LM. Full sum inside. Real world issues have meant it's been abandoned for a while but not for much longer...
1. A Delayed Reunion

**Title:** Shades of Grey

**Author: **Darkmoon90

**Disclaimer: **Nothing except the plot and a few OCs belong to me. Everything else including the actual characters, the planets, the ships, the food… (you get the idea) belong to either George Lucas or the numerous professional SW authors.

**Summary:** Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker find themselves trapped within a political scheme that originates back to the Old Republic. The 'game' soon turns deadly as the two Jedi find connections and threads to the Jedi Order's past and their own destinies. Post VOTF and Union, it begins about two years after Union. Currently toying with an AU twist. . . Reposted several times so that scene breaks show...

Huggies

Posted: October 2005

Darkmoon90 xXx

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shades of Grey**

**Chapter 1- A Delayed Reunion**

The inky-darkness hung above Coruscant like a dark cloud, but on the New Republic capital it was never entirely dark as stars and speeder lights shone, trying to outdo each other. Soft beams of light emitted from the seemingly never-ending lines of ships in the space lanes and from the numerous skyscrapers competing for dominance on the skyline created a permanent haze of light pollution that swirled within the dark sky. On the other hand, it reassured the residents of Coruscant, as if the light itself was symbol that represented the hope and prosperity of the New Republic and that like the light, it would never be entirely diminished by darkness. Combined with the glory of dusk, it offered a beautiful panorama to those who could afford to spare a moment to forget the weight of their burdens.

The spectacle of lights in all possible colours and the glittering advertisements of restaurants, shops and casinos were overwhelming and even if you lived on Coruscant for all your life, and never slept or ate, it was unlikely you would ever see everything the galactic capital had to offer. However at approximately _2300_ hours local time, the majority of Coruscant's inhabitants were asleep; although some more anxiously and fitfully than others. The growth of the New Republic had given many a better standard of living, but poverty still remained within the lower levels of the world. Many still struggled to support their families on a fraction of what the upper classes would merely call 'change'.

Luke Skywalker pondered this as he gazed out onto the city from his apartment. As a youngster, he hadn't grown up with luxury but not even the hardest times on the farm were as appalling as what some beings endured daily. One of his students, Kazia Thalmers, had lived in Coruscant's lower levels but he had her rescued from a group of thugs wanting to capture and exploit her. After a brief period in the medcenter, Kazia was offered a place in one of Coruscant's many orphanages but Luke had sensed Force sensitivity within her and so had offered her a place at the Academy instead. Kazia had accepted, despite her shock, and five years later, Kazia was a content fifteen year-old who was also showing deep potential as a Jedi Knight. He always looked out for her; not out of favouritism, but concern and admiration only and Kazia respected him deeply in return.

A forlorn sounding beep broke him from his musings and Luke turned to glance at his astromech droid with slight irritation that he did not really feel. This particular astromech just offered an abundance of pessimism whatever the situation, with only a few rare exceptions. Over the years Luke had learnt to decipher the numerous whistles that Artoo emitted to communicate with his master; but on this occasion this ability was not required.

"She'll be here in a few hours Artoo, nothing's wrong," he replied to his droid's twittered question. Artoo beeped in response and retreated to the central computer interface, leaving the Jedi Master alone to ponder his thoughts.

Glancing back out at the unidentifiable pinpoints of light, Luke let a smile blossom upon his face. In only a few hours his wife, Mara, would arrive, and their gruelling two month separation would finally be over. Despite having been married for just over two years, Luke had probably spent just as little time with his wife as he had before their union. His responsibilities at the Jedi Academy, and her need to separate herself from Talon Karrde's organisation without it falling into chaos meant their paths were lately taking them to the opposite ends of the galaxy.

Yet when the Force brought them together again, if only for too short intervals, the moments of shared happiness helped sustain their relationship through their renewed affection for each other. This painful period would soon be coming to an end, as they would be both permanently teaching at the Academy or travelling with older apprentices in a year or so. On the other hand, at moments like this, a year seemed like an eternity.

This particular reunion was unlike the others as there were no coincidental scheduling similarities, or political entanglements that required the attention of both of the Skywalkers. Instead with Karrde insisting that Mara took some leave to spend with her husband, and Kam and Tionne threatening to drag him to Coruscant personally; Luke and Mara had succumbed to the proposed ''vacation' with little argument.

With the exception of only a couple of business meetings for Mara, husband and wife finally had several weeks together, hopefully without the galaxy crumbling into oblivion in their absence. He longed to simply hold her close and tell her he loved her a thousand times over. That alone would be enough, to sense her nearby and for her to know he loved her. Of course Mara already knew the latter, and he knew that she loved him in return, but still doubts would creep into his mind; what if he wasn't good enough for her; what if she didn't want to remain with him? With his miserable record concerning romances, it was hardly surprising. He wondered if Mara felt the same deep down, as he knew despite her confident and sometimes abrasive reactions around others, that she sometimes wanted to run away from the galaxy. Everything was stripped away for both of them when they were alone together; Jedi masks and Trader faces could not conceal their true emotions from the other.

Her presence had always been electrifying to him; as if he had always known unconsciously that something special connected them and that their destinies were entwined. As he had come to know Mara on a deeper level over the years, and overcome the layers around her soul, the more he had become fascinated with the kind of person she was.

Refreshing. It was an adjective he had always associated with Mara, despite their rather _delicate_ first direct meeting. She didn't see some sort of god-like Jedi Master, and had treated him as the man and the wet-behind-the-ears farmboy who had lingered in his soul. They complemented each other so well it was almost as if they were to halves of one being. While Mara kept him grounded, he had shown her the compassion that overflowed from his heart and taught her how to care.

Luke blinked lazily, the icy blue of his eyes dark and cloudy with fatigue. He glanced at the chrono once more and sighed as he realised Mara was still not due to arrive for another couple of hours. Stifling a yawn, Luke pulled the bantha-wool blanket closer around his shoulders before sliding gracefully onto the floor from the windowsill. Brushing a hand over his face and suppressing a yawn that wanted to escape from his lips, Luke stumbled over to the couch where he took off the comlink on his belt and balanced it precariously on the armrest before dropping his lightsaber carefully onto the floor. He had absolutely no intention to spear himself like a nerf-steak upon the beautiful, yet deadly, emerald blade. Curling up, Luke snuggled deeper into the couch and blanket like the child with eager blue eyes that dreamt of flying amongst the stars he once was; fond memories of a blanket similar to the one he was cuddling into now drifting lazily through his mind.

"Just a few minutes..." he mumbled to himself as he settled into a comfortable position. Luke closed his eyes and was deeply asleep mere moments later. However five, then thirty, then sixty minutes passed and yet the Jedi Master did not stir from his 'nap'.

Artoo Detoo rolled back into the living room of the Skywalker apartment, beeping softly to himself as he saw his Master asleep on the couch, curled up like a young child. The droid continued to the side of the couch before settling in to watch over his Master until Mistress Mara returned home. However Artoo accidentally bumped into the couch, dislodging the precariously balanced comlink which fell to the floor with an almost inaudible _thud_. Fortunately the Jedi Master only moaned softly in his sleep before turning onto his other side.

Artoo heightened his sensors for a moment, before dismissing the noise as an error or interference and rolled away to computer interface in the corner of the spacious lounge. He really did need another upgrade as C-3PO had been repeatedly telling him during his last visit to the Solo household with his Master a few months ago. Hopefully the protocol droid wouldn't be at the Solos' home when his Master visited his niece and nephews tomorrow. . .

Ignored on the floor, the now broken comlink lay unresponsive as the call the Jedi Master had been waiting hours for finally came...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not many things could anger a Jedi Master. Unfortunately, she wasn't a Master yet, and had never had much resistance when it came to anger. Indeed many things could get _her_ angry.

Including a simple communications device.

Mara Jade Skywalker fumed as the same luminous message scrolled across her com-screen for the umpteenth time. "I'll give you '_the link can not be established'_," she murmured darkly as she glared out into the Coruscant space lanes. However it wasn't long before her husband's patient lessons rebuked her; as if Luke had become her subconscious. In a way he probably had, much to her annoyance and comfort. Gritting her teeth, Mara exhaled a long breath, as she let her anger fade into the comforting embrace of the Force. Finally feeling that she could confront the supposedly infallible communication system once more, Mara turned her gaze back to the com-screen.

Of course _something_ had to go wrong. Many would say that it was just mere bad luck but Mara had learnt years ago that there was no such thing as luck. There was only the Force. Instead, Mara knew that it had originate from her beloved husband. Trouble and Luke Skywalker were never far apart, and marrying the Jedi Master had seemingly brought her closer to the fray.

_Luke... _she thought forlornly. She missed him so, so much. It seemed like an eternity had passed since she had last seen him as she dropped him off at the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4. Of course she had spoken to and seen him since on the Holo Net, yet it wasn't the same as actually embracing him and sensing the Force swirling vibrantly around him. Luke Skywalker had been raised as an obscure farmboy but he had a presence that no one- Force sensitive or not- could ignore. The Force was truly with the Jedi Master, tightly entwined with the fibres of his soul. And she would have it no other way; Luke Skywalker was as much part of the Force as the Force was a part of Luke Skywalker.

Only thirty minutes more at the most, and then she could kiss him breathless once again and see his eyes glitter with affection for her. Those same eyes could still convey the fascination of a little boy and a sea of love for those he cared about. And, Mara smirked, the sparks of desire reserved for her only, that were always the signal for a very special evening.

Resisting the urge to drum her fingers against the dashboard of the _Sabre_ in irritation, Mara pressed the button for the direct link to the apartment, knowing all too well that Luke might not even be there. Her doubts were almost immediately cast away when her ears were attacked with a concert of incessant beeping, and she forgot entirely about the still open com-link channel and the spectral whisper of static.

"Artoo where's Luke?" she cut in, too tired and frustrated to decipher the stubborn droid's message. A unusually soft beep was Artoo's answer as the droid turned his dome towards the lounge. _Probably sprawled out asleep on the couch like a blanket_, she groaned. "Well?" she managed between gritted teeth. Luke would probably give her a serious lecture about self-control if she verbally assaulted his droid. Mara and Artoo had never gotten along well, which probably had something to with their first encounter and the little detour through the Myrkr forest. The blaster held to his master's head probably had something to do with it too. Despite now marrying his master, Artoo still harboured doubts and perhaps mere jealously towards her. At this time in the morning she would willingly sell him to a Jawa with little regret.

"He's actually waiting for you down near the docking bays," a new voice Mara recognised instantly drawled. "He also dragged himself from a very comfortable couch to stand in a very cold corridor, just for his darling wife." Mara could vividly picture the grin plastered across Luke Skywalker's face although she was still several hundred metres above him.

"How nice of him," Mara replied with a false air of sweetness and she could hear Luke laughing in the background. "I'm sure he'll also carry up all my bags up to the apartment, and then possibly carry me up too... "

"Mara I just woke up again twenty minutes ago, give me a break," Luke mumbled sleepily. "Beside aren't you glad I managed to fix my comlink, or would you have preferred to carry all your stuff up yourself?"

"Okay, okay, I'll be down soon _sweetheart_ and _I'll_ carry my stuff if the poor weak Jedi Master and head of the Jedi Order can't do manage it."

"I think the Master could just about manage that," Luke responded, evidentially never missing a beat in their latest play despite the fatigue Mara could hear slipping into his voice. Far below she could sense his presence, a faint but vivid spark of light within the Force but even at this distance she could tell that he was tired. Yet, his unique signature still sang strong with an ever shifting kaleidoscope of emotions.

Barely repressing laughter, Mara glanced at her comm-board and noticed a pending signal from Coruscant's Flight Control. "Listen, I need to argue with Flight Control for a few minutes to get clearance for the restricted docking bays. I'll meet you down there, _darling_."

"Wouldn't miss it for the galaxy," Luke replied and even the by now forgotten Artoo beeped his assent. "May the Force be with you. I love you."

"I love you too." Mara said as she stretched out to brush her husband's presence momentarily, only to grin when she sensed him reaching for her first. Embracing his bristling presence firmly, Mara gently released the contact as she prepared for a hopefully brief encounter with Coruscant Flight Control. Otherwise. . . Dark Side be damned she would not be held responsible for her actions or words. . .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continued in Chapter 2: In Dreams**

**(Which is actually here now!)**


	2. In Dreams

**Disclaimer: **_See Chapter 1. Which should probably be read again to refresh your memory anyway if you're one of the original readers. Little changes here and there too, nothing drastic, but subtle ones, just so the plot works more than anything else._

**Author's Note:** _Really, really, REALLY sorry for the delay. It's been an interesting few months, exams, illness, exams, writer's block, holidays, writer's block, unreliable Internet connections, writer's block and more exams. So again really, really sorry but here's chapter 2- over double the length of Chapter 1- although nothing much happens. . . yet!_

_Ah my lovely reviewers. . . hope you're all well. If you're reading this, really, really sorry for the delay! But it's here now. . . if that's any consolation. . . . _

**TriGemini-** _Thanks so much for the lovely review! Hope you like Chapter 2!_

**MaraJadeSkywalkerJedi-** _Where am I going with it. . . ask me at the end. Well _if_ there ever is an end. . . lol! No, don't worry I have planned ahead. Starts getting interesting at end of this chapter! Thanks for the review and hope you keep reading!_

_**Jedi-2B-** Ah... 'the calm before the storm'. Wish I'd used that as a chapter title. . . Thanks so much for reviewing and hope you're still reading! And 'plogies about the line break thing, it did actually have them, or rather my copy on Word did. . ._

**Ginchy amanda-** _See I got it right this time! Lol! Maybe you should consider 'ginchy amidala' though, lol! And thank you for agreeing to be a beta! Hope you enjoy chapter 2 and hope beta'ing this hasn't depressed you too much!_

**Rhi-Nonny-** _Thanks so, so much for your review- glad you liked it and my characterisation of Mara. I really wanted to go back to 'feisty' Mara, not mother and Master Mara. 'Sides makes it more interesting. . . grins . You'll see; well you will if I actually manage to finish this story. . ._

_Special mention to **Jade **who pleaded for me to keep writing this fic. The encouragement meant a lot, thus here's Chapter 2, just like you wanted!_

_Huggies_

_Posted:. . . August 2006_

_Darkmoon90 xXx_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shades of Grey**

**Chapter 2- In Dreams**

_It's easy to take people or things for granted until you are separated from them,_ Mara Jade Skywalker reflected as her husband swept her off her feet, the grin on his face threatening to outshine both of Tatooine's twin suns. Embracing him, as if he were a lifeline to her sanity, Mara kissed him fervently and inhaled his musky scent. Gasping for oxygen, she finally broke the kiss, but continued gazing into Luke's eyes. She could tell he was tired; exhausted even, but his ice-blue eyes seemed to glow with happiness. His Force presence was much the same as it mingled with her own. The Force shifted around them as they lowered their shields and rejoiced in their reunion. Not particularly caring about exactly how many mechanics were watching, Mara kissed Luke again, a long, slow passion-filled kiss that lingered on their lips after their mouths had parted.

For long moments they simply stood there, utterly enraptured with each other, just a husband and wife reunited. There were no traces of the Jedi Master, Rebel Pilot, Farmboy, Master Trader or Emperor's Hand to be seen. Just Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker; husband and wife in more than just name.

The comfortable silence was eventually broken by Luke murmuring into her ear, "I missed you so, so much. I love you."

"I missed you too," she replied. _More than you'll ever know_, she added mentally. "I love you too," she whispered into his ear; it was for him alone to hear, no-one else. Seconds drifted by unnoticed, as the comfortable silence reigned. Eventually Mara felt the need to break the silence and she pressed a finger on her husband's chest, "So is the poor Jedi Master too weak to carry my bags then?" Mara smirked mockingly as she pulled away slightly, not forgetting their play from earlier. From his Solo-patented grin, apparently Luke hadn't either.

It was never too late to enter a verbal sparring match with her husband, but as tired as they both were it probably was not a good idea to antagonise him too much. Luke knew exactly the right things to say to her to cause her anger to explode in a whirlwind of hurtful comments directed at him. A blazing row after barely five minutes together would not be a good omen for their three-week vacation that was still to come.

"Unfortunately he's got acute exhaustion and will be unable to carry your bags this even- well morning really, so. . ." As she gave him a dangerous glare, he quickly relented. "However for his beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, ravishing,. . ." As she raised an eyebrow, he flashed her another smirk, "demanding, impatient wife, he may be able to make an exception." He ended by waving his hands at her in a broad sweeping gesture that distantly reminded her of the ever-gallant Lando Calrissian.

"You know they're still on the _Sabre_ so I don't know why you're holding your hands out," she replied, her mock-anger not quite shielding her smile as Luke embraced her once more.

Luke pressed his lips to her cheek before pulling away. "I'll go get them then," Luke said as he strode towards the S_abre_, his Jedi cloak swirling behind him and the flawless Jedi Master mask concealing the amusement Mara could feel radiating from his Force presence.

"You do that then sweetheart," she murmured, her sleep-derived mind unable to come up with a catchier retort. The engulfing warmth and light that Luke's presence in the Force projected diminished minutely as he vanished from sight. Gods it would be nice to sleep in a proper bed instead of one the _Sabre's_ bunks, to share a bed with her husband again and the obvious. . . _benefits_ that came with it. Slipping into a happy daze, she barely noticed Luke quietly returning from the _Sabre_. Mara clutched her warm Jedi cloak about her shoulders and rearranged it where Luke's wandering hands had dislodged it.

"Ready to go?"

Luke's quiet voice made her start more than she cared to admit to anyone; especially not him, but she flashed him a loving look as she nodded her acquiescence. Since she was child she had never lost her focus; never. What if Luke had been an attacker? She had always prided herself on her danger-sense and awareness but perhaps she had been unaware of Luke's approach because he didn't present any threat to her. Yet what if he had been an attacker and not her husband? Would she still not have sensed him?

Luke touched her arm briefly, obviously sensing something was amiss but willing to let it go. For now anyway. No doubt the Skywalker interrogation squad would be out in force later though. Trying to suppress her self-deprecating thoughts and trying to convince herself that she had just over-reacted, Mara slipped an arm around her husband's waist as they walked away from the _Sabre_. Glancing at the array of bags and satchels yearning to cascade out of her husband's grasp, she wondered if she had really needed that box of Chandrilian perfume...

"Bet you didn't," Luke remarked, no doubt monitoring her thoughts in attempt to find out what had disturbed her earlier.

"Bet I did Master Skywalker," she returned, "Just as you _needed_ to buy those Tatooinian sand sculptures, after buying some last year."

"But I. . . aw forget it," Luke staggered towards the exit, as she followed in a far more dignified and graceful manner. "Let's just go home already. You know if I didn't come down for you I could still be in my bed right now, fast asleep and warm. . ."

"My poor farmboy," Mara intoned, inserting a note of suffering into her voice. "Maybe I might make it up to you when we get home. . ." she added suggestively and was delighted to see Luke's pace quicken as they left the hangar bay. Perhaps they wouldn't go to sleep as soon as they got home. . .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awareness returned to Mara slowly, teasing her with clarity before drifting away again. Forcing her eyes open, she stared blankly at the darkened transparisteel window for a moments; wondering why she wasn't staring at a bulkhead, before recognition of her surroundings formed. Turning minutely, Mara saw her husband sprawled across their bed, deeply asleep. The dim glow from the mid-morning sun, filtered by the transparisteel window highlighted his brow and jaw-line and a deep sense of peace seemed to emit from his body.

Pulling his warm body closer, Mara threaded her hands through her husband's unruly dark blond hair in a gesture of affection that was rarely seen in public. It was not as if she was embarrassed to be seen kissing or embracing him, but some reclusive part of her still felt the need to retreat from him in public. Besides, it probably would not be appropriate for the head of the Jedi Order to be seen conducting his married life in public. The initial uproar over their marriage had died down significantly and now most beings took it for granted that the galaxy's once most eligible bachelor was now a married man.

Moving her caresses to his cheek, she saw a hidden vulnerability that only became apparent when Luke slept. Only a few people got to see Luke Skywalker this unaware and vulnerable. His sister, Solo, most of the medics in the galaxy... and her. Luke's image as an exemplar of humanity usually formed images of a tall, holo-star gorgeous, extrovert who never had any problems with saving the galaxy and maintaining his social position. Mara remembered Solo telling her after too many Corellian ales, about how Luke never got recognised at early Republic functions. Leaders had expected a middle-aged solemn Jedi Master, not a young man barely out of his teens with an apparent fear of politicians and dignitaries in general. Probably because most of the _female_ politicians were chasing him with barely concealed lust. At that point in the conversation, Luke had turned several adorable shades of red and had deftly turned the conversation away from him with a nimbleness that would have made his sister proud.

Glancing at the chrono- _1047 hours_- Mara suppressed a groan as she realised she had to attend the first of her meetings on Karrde's behalf in little more than two standard hours, with at least an hour's travelling to get there. Sighing, Mara sat up, her hair falling down her back like a molten waterfall. There would be plenty of time to laze around with her husband in the following weeks. Leaning over Luke, Mara pressed a gentle kiss to his lips as she brushed his Force presence gently. "Wake up sweetheart," she whispered, her words a tender caress to his mind, as she extended her kisses to his cheekbones and forehead.

Luke's eyes flickered open and he stared a her with a bemused expression. His normally shining blue eyes were dark and cloudy, increasing the sense of vulnerability that Mara had felt earlier. It faded after he had blinked a few times, although he did not try to escape from her embrace.

"It can't be morning already," Luke mumbled. He rubbed his fists over his eyes in a childish motion, not quite succeeding in suppressing a yawn. She smirked at him as he gazed at her sleepily.

"It _was_ morning when we got in remember? Oh come on Skywalker," Mara mocked, although she was secretly glad that Luke had not bounded out of bed as usual. His normally excessive energy usually stupefied her, as was his apparent lack of it right now. "What happened to "I'm a morning person"?"

"I'm on vacation," Luke retorted, snuggling closer to her, as the silken sheets tangled around him, ensnaring him in a soft, cool embrace. "Besides, don't tell me you weren't happy I didn't leave to go training this morning, I could feel it the moment it passed through your mind."

"What did I tell you about reading my mind?" Mara replied, struggling against Luke's embrace although she did not put much effort or strength into her movements. Unfortunately, her movements were having the opposite affect on her husband who drew her closer and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Luke, much as I'd love to stay here with you I have to get up," she groaned as he curled up against her.

"I know." Luke released her, but she could feel his reluctance and longing through the Force.

"Skywalker, we are going to have plenty of time in the next month or so to just lie around in bed and do nothing," Mara shot back at him as she finally pushed Luke away and forced herself to get out of bed and get dressed.

"Do nothing?" The expression on Luke's face was innocent but his meaning was anything but.

Mara threw a pillow at him and strode off to the 'fresher, not rewarding him with an answer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving at his sister's door an hour or so after Mara had left, Luke turned and waited for Artoo to catch up, his black Jedi cloak shifting lazily with the movement. Ignoring an irritated rasp from his astromech, Luke politely pressed the door chime and settled in patiently, folding his hands his sleeves. The paragon of Jedi serenity.

Deep inside though, Luke was anything but calm. It had been far too long since he had seen Leia, Han and the kids, and the anticipation he could sense from his niece and nephews only heightened his own. Long minutes slowly slid past, punctuated only by distant whispers of sound. Finally as Luke began considering slicing the door open with his lightsaber, the door slid open and Threepio shuffled forward, "My deepest apologies Master Luke for the delay but. . ."

Luke cut the perpetually worried droid off with a rueful smile, "Don't worry, I'm sure the kids will enlighten me about their latest misadventure later. Can I come in?"

"Gracious! Of course Master Luke, I would never dare refuse. . ."

"UNCLE LUKE!"

Still yelling a cacophony of greetings, the three Solo children launched themselves at their uncle with the force and speed of proton torpedoes. His youngest nephew, Anakin, was first in his arms as usual, embracing his beloved uncle with a mixture of unhindered affection and excitement. After another flurry of hugs, Anakin slipped out of his uncle's embrace as Jaina and Jacen eagerly threw their arms around the Jedi Master. Grinning, Luke turned to his sister who had drifted gracefully out to meet her brother in the aftermath of her children's welcome, with the twins still clinging to him like two Chandrilian limpets to receive her welcoming kiss and embrace.

"Hey little sister," he murmured as the familiar scent of Leia's perfume drifted into the air as she embraced him, careful to avoid her eldest son and her daughter who were still refusing to let their uncle escape; evidentially still not satisfied with their share of hugs.

"Hey baby brother," Leia replied as she tried to dislodge the twins from their uncle but at two identical pleading glances she relented. Instead she led Luke to the living area with Anakin now joining in the fight between his brother and sister to get the most hugs from their uncle. Collapsing onto the couch, Luke fought down laughter as the children raced for the seats next to him.

"Haven't you got one of those four-way couches yet?" Luke questioned as Leia sat down across from him on a comfortable recliner, "You know, like that one I threatened to buy Mara before she showed me those horrible Corellian vases..." He trailed off as Jaina and Jacen won the fight to sit next to him. Of course there wasn't really any real jealously or rivalry between the kids, but Anakin still slid to the floor with an indignant moan that didn't go unnoticed by Luke or Leia.

"No, I'm sorry Anakin, you can sit next to your uncle at dinner," Leia told her youngest son diplomatically. Anakin gazed at his mother with a pleading innocentexpression that would melt a heart made of durasteel but Leia turned her attention back to her brother. As he saw a gleam of indignation in his sister's eyes, Luke prepared to hastily retract his remark about the vases Mara had threatened to buy for their second wedding anniversary. Yet Leia surprised him, "What do you mean 'horrible vases'? I thought they were quite pretty... okay maybe they weren't particularly pretty. Actually they were quite horrible weren't they?" As Luke smirked, having won the argument, Leia threw him a glare that had made Rebel troops obey orders without complaint during the Rebellion, "Aren't Jedi Masters supposed to be modest, brother dearest?"

"I suppose, but those vases were absolutely horrible," Luke replied, still grinning. "So, escaped from 'the rancor pit' for the day?" he added mischievously.

"I swear you're getting as bad as Han. It's not a 'rancor pit', it's a group of dignified and respected representatives...," Leia started before sighing, "Oh who am I kidding?"

"Definitely not me, a herd of banthas at a watering hole are probably more dignified than most of the politicians in the Senate put together," Luke replied grinning, but was distracted by his niece and nephews demanding his attention again.

"Is Aunt Mara coming around later?" Jaina questioned enthusiastically, her dark eyes, so much like her mother's swirling with excitement.

Luke smiled fondly, even before he and Mara had gotten married, Jaina had adored Mara and had always insisted on calling her "Aunt Mara". When they had returned from Nirauan, Jaina had almost burst into tears of happiness when she had found out her beloved uncle and 'aunt' were getting married. Quite an achievement for notorious tomboy Jaina who preferred machines to make-up. Glancing down, he saw Jaina looking at him expectantly. "Yes sweetheart, she'll be around just before dinner," he replied and was amused to see Jaina's face light up in happiness.

"Jacen, Jaina why don't you go and get those sculptures you made at school before you started going to the Academy. Your uncle wasn't here when you won those prizes for them, he was having yet another swim in the bacta remember," Leia smiled at the expression of disgust crinkling her brother's face. All the family knew how much Luke hated the dreaded bacta dip.

Luke nodded, "Of course, I really wanted to see them. . . I just was slightly _indisposed_ at the time that's all."

Jaina and Jacen leapt up from their seats and sprinted down the corridors of the Solo home, jostling each other as they went, unsurprisingly trying to be the first back to their uncle. Leia sighed and wearily went after them, "At this rate I think I'll be glad when they go back to the Academy, then it's you who has to put up with moody competitive twelve-year-olds."

Luke just smiled politely.

Seeing his opportunity, Anakin slipped into the now-empty space on his uncle's left side and murmured softly; "Uncle Luke, you know how I tried to fix that droid that I found in the Academy when Dad was visiting Jacen and Jaina and Master Soulsar said he didn't need it anymore?"

Although he loved all of his sister's children dearly, he had always had a special bond with Anakin. Named after his grandfather, Anakin definitely looked more like a Skywalker than a Solo, unlike his elder siblings and his resemblance to his uncle had often been noted, and in more than just appearance too.

"Well I fixed it and it worked. . . sort of, but it kinda melted. . . slightly. . . well maybe more than slightly, it kind of melted a lot," Anakin mumbled. "Thank the Force Mom's too busy with Jaina and Jacen arguing over everything to notice, otherwise I'd be in really big trouble. Stiff as carbonite trouble!"

"Let's see if we can un-melt it then later," Luke replied, before leaning closer, "just to make sure your strict rule-enforcing parents and overly-emotional siblings don't find out."

Anakin grinned, "Thanks Uncle Luke! You're the best uncle ever!"

"Just remember that when you come to the Academy and I make you learn all about the most boring aspects of Jedi philosophy."

"But you don't make it boring, not like the teachers at school here. All the other students at the Academy say that too," Anakin replied.

Luke fought down a blush. True at first he hadn't enjoyed teaching, but as there had been no-one else to do it, he'd had to grit his teeth and get on with it. But now without so much fear and pressure looming over him, and without the clouds of the Dark Side being so dangerously close, Luke had eventually found that he did in fact enjoy it. Helping a student achieve something and their delight at their success was a brilliant feeling.

He opened his mouth, not really knowing what to say, but was saved from answering as Jacen and Jaina returned, their precious transparisteel sculptures- an X-Wing and a Corellian Firecat- jostling for his attention.

"Can you teach us some stuff before dinner?" Anakin cut in. Now that Jaina and Jacen had left to learn at the Academy full-time, Anakin was the only one left learning at a 'normal' school and was fervently counting down the days to his twelfth birthday and the end of the school year when he could join his siblings on Yavin IV. Although Jaina and Jacen were a year and a half older than Anakin, Luke knew that Anakin would catch up to their level of skill in the Force in no time at all. Nevertheless Anakin never let an opportunity for a quick Force lesson pass, especially when his uncle was around. "Please Uncle Luke," he pleaded.

"If your mom says it's okay sure," Luke replied as he admired Jaina's X-Wing, "Wow, you've even got all the launchers for the lasers and proton torpedoes, and every one of the Firecat's teeth. Guess that book Mara and I gave you was pretty useful." He smiled warmly, "These are some sculptures, I'm not surprised you won."

"Thanks Uncle Luke," Jaina and Jacen chorused in unison before turning to their approaching mother, their dark eyes gleaming, "Please Mom, can Uncle Luke teach us for a while?"

"Mom says it's more than okay," Leia smiled. "Can you put those sculptures away first though, please."

The kids cheered, and rushed off.

"Do you mind if I take them out for a while?" Luke questioned. "Just up to one of the gardens for a while that's all. I know you wanted a bit of piece and quiet to get those reports read before Han and Chewie come back from Kashyyyk."

"At the moment you could take them to Nal Hutta and I wouldn't bat an eyelid. Maybe you and Mara should take them with you, wherever you're going," Leia smirked.

"Exactly, _wherever_ we're going."

"But anyway, if you don't mind taking the kids out for a while that would be wonderful Luke, and I'm sure the kids won't mind. If Mara gets here early I'll give you a call, otherwise dinner should be served about 1800."

"Sure, love you sis," Luke murmured, kissing her cheek and drawing her into a warm hug as they heard the kids coming back.

"Love you too baby brother," Leia replied, "I'll leave you to break the happy news then, see you at 1800." Leia hugged her children, savouring the confused expressions on their faces. "I'll see you three later." The three bemused faces then turned to their uncle.

Luke grinned before lowering his head conspiratorially, "Do you guys all fancy _escaping_ for a while?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just one more meeting tomorrow morning then we're leaving, finally. And definitely not looking back," Mara added caustically as she walked into their bedroom, her emerald night-gown shimmering in the dim light. "I swear if one more idiotic sith-spawned. . ."

"Anger leads to the Dark Side honey," Luke soothed, not looking up from his datapad.

"You might have mentioned that at one point Farmboy," Mara returned. "How come you managed to spend the day with your niece and nephews and I had to argue with a bunch of. . ."

"If you want to argue with a bunch of scheming politicians and try and convince them that I'm not raising an army to take over the galaxy, go ahead," Luke retorted, looking up and smiling lovingly at her as she touched his cheek tenderly.

"I'm not quite that desperate. . . yet."

"Uh, so where are we going Mara?" Luke questioned, not quite in the casual tone he had hoped for. He carefully placed the datapad containing information on the latest New Republic fighter prototypes that he had been given by his long-time friend Wedge Antilles on his bedside cabinet. Mara had organised their trip but hadn't deigned to inform him of exactly _where_ they were going, and it was driving him crazy not knowing. Especially as it was so tempting just to read her mind, but that was probably a considerable part of the reason why Mara hadn't told him.

Result: a nice piece of amusement for an ex-assassin, and a very frustrating exercise on patience for one Jedi Master. Namely him. Great.

She smirked, "You'll see Farmboy, but when we get there. But I know you'll like it. But until then you'll just have to exercise that great Jedi patience of yours sweetie."

"Mara," Luke whinged, in exactly the same tone as an eight year-old Tatooine farmboy, fed up because his uncle wouldn't let him go out racing with his friends.

"Luke," Mara mocked, pouting as she did so.

"Whatever."

Mara sat down at her dressing-table and began brushing her hair and plaiting it in preparation for bed. Luke came up behind her, wrapping his bare muscular arms around her waist, "Your hair is so beautiful, you know that I've always loved it," he said, kissing the top of her head. Mara didn't reply, just leant back against her husband and relished the strength of his embrace. Luke pressed his lips to her hair one last time before drifting away to the 'fresher.

"Straight to bed then Master Skywalker?" Mara called as she finished plaiting her hair before securing it with a black-coloured elastic band.

"Yeah, I feel like I've been trampled by a herd of banthas," Luke groaned as he padded back from the 'fresher, yawning as he did so. "I don't know why I'm so tired."

"Well we didn't get a lot of sleep earlier, remember?" Mara replied smoothly, carefully laying their lightsabers on Luke's bedside cabinet. It had been wonderful to spend time with the Solo family without the threat of war hanging over their heads like a dark cloud. It had been. . . _normal. . ._ and it was amazing how something so simple like a family dinner could be so relaxing. After the kids had finally been herded into their rooms, after joyfully recounting their afternoon lesson with their uncle several times, Luke and Mara had left the Solos and returned back to their apartment and had packed in preparation for their 'vacation'. An array of rather full-looking satchels stood waiting in the living room.

"The word 'vacation' sounds good doesn't it?" Luke remarked, "A chance to get away from it all: no prying holo-journalists, no arrogant smugglers, no politicians and if we're lucky, no crime lords plotting the downfall of the galaxy. . . "

Mara grinned in response, "Just us celebrating our two-year-three-week and-a-few-days anniversary then?"

"And our two-year-four-week anniversary, then our two-year-four-week-and-a-day anniversary. . ." Luke approached the bed as Mara slipped into it, flicking the lights of with the Force as he did so.

"Unnecessary use of the Force, Master Skywalker," Mara reprimanded as she climbed into bed, shivering before Luke slid in beside her and drew her into his warm embrace.

"Was it really?" Luke smirked before kissing her passionately, his hands tangling in her hair as she pulled him closer. "How about this?"

Mara sighed involuntarily, "Maybe." Sharing their customarily extended set of goodnight kisses, Mara tugged the sheets up around them before she rested her head on her husband's shoulder. "I love you Farmboy," she whispered into his ear, her breath causing his skin to tingle.

"I love you too Mar."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Luke could remember Yoda telling him on Dagobah that Jedi did not dream, but seemingly this did not apply to him. Neither did '_Always in motion the future is'; _almost every vision he had experienced had come true to some extent. Leia and Han on Bespin, Mara on Nirauan in that pool of water... the list unfortunately went on. His students occasionally experienced visions which sometimes occurred, but his precognitive abilities seemed to extend to a depth that no-one else could establish. Even as a young child he had sensed things that would occur in the future long before he was taught about the Force._

_He preferred experiencing visions in meditation, but like on this occasion they also came to him as dreams; or more accurately, nightmares._

_The darkness gradually dissolved and Luke found himself in a hangar bay as the inky mist of darkness cleared. Abruptly the texture of the vision changed and with a jerk, Luke found himself _standing_ on the deck. Of course he was not physically there; his mind merely perceived his surroundings in a way he could not understand. But he didn't need to. All he needed to know was that the Force was trying to show him something._

_However the docking bay remained empty, except for the rows of unfamiliar fighters gleaming under the harsh glare of artificial lights. His love of piloting and natural curiosity taking over, Luke cast an experienced eye over the ships but they matched nothing he had seen before. An image of the strange ship he and Mara had escaped from Nirauan in flashed through his mind, and although they did not look alike a correlation remained. The absence of mechanics and pilots or even droids was beginning to unnerve Luke deeply as the silence stretched out, punctuated only be distant whispers of sound._

_Confused, Luke began to move forward cautiously, wincing as his bare feet '_felt'_ the chill of the cold metal deck. Stretching out with the Force, Luke nearly bolted when he sensed another being approaching. Reflexively reaching for his lightsaber, he bit down a curse as he only touched the dark fabric of his sleep pants. As he was not armed in reality, he was not armed here. But nothing could harm him here, he reassured himself, none of this was real; not even the smell of lubricants or the occasional distant clang of tools. _

_At that moment, the being Luke had sensed entered the hangar bay._

_Typically, Luke could not see the being's features as they were silhouetted against the lights. She merely stood staring at Luke for a long moment that stretched out into eternity, as if searching for something. Luke didn't know why he knew it was a woman, it just _felt_ like a woman. The Force shifted, as if it were waiting for something to happen. _

_And happen it did._

_Without warning, the woman erupted into a blinding burst of speed as she sprinted towards Luke, igniting an amethyst-coloured lightsaber for good measure. Totally unprepared and unarmed, Luke turned away, intent on escaping her; he ran as fast as he could when excruciating pain exploded within him and he collapsed, almost passing out before hitting the deck with a mind-clearing jolt. His body curled up under the unceasing attack as he screamed in agony. He writhed in torment, unable to do anything else; the pain never lessened._

_There did not seem to be any focus for the pain; it simply wrenched all sense of control from his mind and surged through his veins like Force lightning. Trapped in a haze of pain and confusion, Luke could feel his consciousness slipping away into the ever expanding darkness. Light beckoned at the edge of his mind before a voiceless scream tore through his soul. The agony ended abruptly but he could not feel anything... not even the Force._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a jolt, Luke awoke.

Thoroughly disoriented, he reflexively reached out with the Force; even as he almost choked on his own breath in shock. The familiarity of his apartment flooded his senses, and he felt his wife's warm body next to him. Eventually his racing pulse slowed and he inhaled deeply, trying to purge the last of the panic from his mind. Glancing towards Mara, he saw that at least he hadn't woken her. He couldn't have projected his distress or cried out loudly or maybe not at all, even though his mouth felt drier than the Dune Sea. She simply sighed and cuddled closer to him subconsciously. Silently he slipped out of the bed, carefully dislodging Mara's arms from around his waist.

A thin trickle of moonlight slithered across his body as he padded across the carpeted floor towards the small 'fresher. Out of habit rather than necessity, he flicked the light switch on with his left hand as he entered, and immediately winced as the bright glare of the artificial light assaulted his night vision. Easing the door closed quietly, Luke stumbled blindly across the cold floor as his temples throbbed in complaint. Blinking several times so his eyes could adjust, Luke picked up a small glass above the sink before turning on the cold water tap and merely watching the clear liquid cascade into the sink, finding the sight strangely calming as he fought down the panic that wanted to swallow him.

His uncle would have had a fit at wasting so much water, but only after a minute had passed did Luke fill the glass up. After glancing at his dishevelled reflection in the mirror, Luke raised the glass to his lips. With a gratifying rush, the ice-cold water slid down his parched throat, dissipating the last shadows of sleep from his mind. Refilling the glass, Luke returned to the bedroom, and briefly glanced over at the bed to check that Mara was still asleep.

No sense waking and worrying her, he could cope with this by himself. Whatever _this_ was. Drawing the vision from a deep shielded corner of his mind, Luke mentally ran through the vision again and noted the main features. Docking bay. Unfamiliar ships. A woman with a purple lightsaber. And the pain. Well it was a start, perhaps meditation could unravel it further, although he didn't particularly want to dwell on the pain part. Definitely a good reason for not telling Mara.

Emptying the glass once more and setting it down on Mara's dressing table, Luke walked over to the window and pressed his forehead against the cool transparisteel. The soothing effect was instantaneous as the throbbing in his temples eased and his burning temperature cooled down.

Threading his hands through his hair and separating the sweat-strung clumps on his forehead and the nape of his neck, Luke simply gazed out at the city. The view was the same as it was two nights ago, but an undercurrent of foreboding filtered into Luke's senses. However whatever was unnerving him seemed to be in the future, not the present. Finally the serenity he felt was natural, and not simply a consequence of calming himself by forcing down his emotions.

Focusing on the strings of speeder lights one last time, Luke sighed in resignation. "Always in motion the future is," he murmured, repeating it mentally like a mantra. Finally tearing his eyes away from the panoramic view, Luke stilled as he glimpsed a flash of green from the bed.

However when Mara did not stir further, Luke dismissed it as a figment of his insomnia. Glancing at the chrono, he saw thankfully there was still several hours until dawn broke. At least he could still perhaps get some sleep. A sleeping trance wasn't as refreshing as real sleep, although he had told Mara and his sister the contrary on several occasions. Returning to the bed, Luke gently lowered himself down and slipped in soundlessly before drifting off a few minutes later.

He never noticed two slender arms creeping around his waist, pulling him closer, or a warm familiar loving presence caressing his mind comfortingly, and easing him into the deep abyss of dream-free sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC: Chapter 3: **_A Link To The Past_

_So there's Chapter 2. Chapter 3 has been started, was going to post them together but I thought that a well-written chapter would be better than a quickly posted one. Reviews extremely welcome! And bye for now, but hopefully not for another eight months. . . - Darkmoon90 xXx_


End file.
